


有关于各类种族精液的收集记录

by seventeenglobefish



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Kudos: 4





	有关于各类种族精液的收集记录

人族作为艾欧泽亚境内最普遍的一类人种长期生活于此。

中原男性和高地男性并无太大的区别，他们阴茎大小通常处在标准范围之内，除非特殊例外，个体差异并不会相差甚异。

人族单次射精的精液量在所有种族当中归类至适中至偏少，精液普遍为软黏流动状，射入体内后可自然流出，体味大多厚重，不推荐口交过度。

如果性交对象是普通女性，精液浓稠度会随着次数的增多而逐渐稀薄，而对于淫纹持有者却无这种现象。

•这一点对于各种种族都一样，在与淫纹持有者做爱交欢中，体力和性欲都不会降低太多，可以无限次数的做到自己满意为止，有些人甚至可以在和淫纹持有者的性交中能使出从未有过的力量。

精灵男性的阴茎普遍比人族男性的阴茎更长，性交时的耐力更好，除此之外和人族并无太大差异，少数精灵男性的精液温度比平均值偏低。

需要注意的是，由于精灵男性阴茎长度的个体差别甚大，在挑选过夜对象时需要慎重，尤其是体型相差过大的情况下。

猫魅族男性的阴茎与人族相比，他们普遍龟头微翘，善于专攻于体内的敏感处。

有些传闻中说到猫魅族的男性在勃起时肉柱会发起倒刺，会在性交中产生极大的痛苦和笔记，这其实是一种误解，他们在长远的进化中为了体谅伴侣，如今的大多数猫魅男性会在性交中控制住阴茎上的倒刺，只有在射精时会伸出倒刺，为的是不让性交对象产生恐惧和疼痛而逃跑。

猫魅族男性的精液可以说是所有种族中单次射出量最大的，相对的，精液的浓度却十分稀薄，如果有什么可以形容他们的精液，那我会选择使用酒酿或者浑浊的甜米酒来形容，味道也十分淡。

而他们大多为了繁衍种族，男性的不应期十分的短，在精液的注入完成后可马上开始下一轮的性交。

然而在现在族人稀少的问题已经被明显改善，生活在城市的猫魅族男性们也仍然保持着那副习性，以强劲而不停歇的性爱征服女性，一旦中出次数过多，在抽出阴茎后便会有失禁的错觉感产生，不管是在户外还是城市街道，或者是家中都一定要记得及时进行清洁。

关于拉拉菲尔族的阴茎大小有待证实，他们大多善于经商和权政，在为数不多的被拉拉菲尔族邀请或者强迫中，他们普遍都唤来强壮有力的家仆或使用最先进的魔导拘束装置来观赏性交。

他们喜欢表演和现场作秀，却很少在异族人面前裸露躯体。

唯有一次，在靠海都市街头的一场轮奸场秀上远远围观到了一名拉拉菲尔男性正在侵犯一名维拉族女性，在混乱人群中观察到的是一根巨物。

不过那究竟是真实还是一眼往上去的失误，关于拉拉菲尔族的真实大小还有实际考证。

鲁加男性身材宽大结实，自然而然的，阴茎也是额外的硕大，除了同族以外的女性，几乎都可以轻而易举的将其肚皮顶起来一块，身材偏小的奥拉族女性基本上很抗拒与鲁加男性性交，然而有一些人的癖好就是欣赏巨大的体型差异，所以鲁加男性在各处的夜总会经常出现。

鲁加男性的阴茎虽然长度在精灵之下，但是宽度和龟头的大小十分可观，在性交中几乎可以轻易将体型在自己之下的女性的子宫撑至涨满。因为有些鲁加族是海贼出生的原因，其粗暴的床技在海之都风评十分差劲。

因为生于寒冷之地，他们的精液呈柔软的凝胶状流动性十分差劲，单次的射出量虽然不多，但因为呈中度的黏性，如果精液进入深处十分难以排出，只有灌肠或者利用他人精液灌注顺流才可以勉强清洗干净。

•然而其他男性往往抗拒在鲁加男性之后开始性交，其巨大的尺寸会使穴口在一个小时内难以合拢。

来自东方的奥拉民族，因为身上的鳞片一度被认为是龙的眷属而被压迫，即使后期被澄清他们身上的鳞片并非龙族的特征，也在部分偏远地区也继续被欺凌。

奥拉族男性的阴茎会根据个人所异而在根部浮现数量大小都不一的鳞片，普通状态下是软化的鳞片，而在性交过程中会硬化，带来完全不同的感触。普遍阴茎长度与精灵相当，不过持久力强大，因此不推荐在多人游戏中邀请太多奥拉族男性。

奥拉族男性一次性的精液量中上偏多，浓度与味道也在所有种族中排名靠前，他们的精液粘稠度在各类种族之中排名最前，不过流动性颇好，无须担心精液积攒在最深处难以清洗，往往会在流动过程中全数黏挂在肉壁上，只要扣出便可。

维拉族男性因为缺少样本无法介绍。

与硌狮族的性交体验屈指可数，准确性和体格差异有待确认。

与他们的性交和兽类性交并无太大差异，不会和考虑对象的猫魅族一样，大多数不会控制住性器中的倒刺，为防止出现意外，大多数的夜总会不会向他们提供普通女性的服务，只有淫纹持有者的强大生命力才可以承受住其乱来的性爱。

硌狮族的性器最特殊的就是其射精时会和兽一样在女性体内成结确保受精，所以他们的射精时间是最长的，量也和猫魅族相当，只是他们往往是一发结束，射出的精液的浓厚度与奥拉族相当，因为种族繁殖的原因，他们的精液几乎没有粘性，流动性极佳。

结束性爱后如果不能及时行进清洁，一定要使用与阴茎尺寸相同的堵塞物或者吞食来处理精液，精液在流出肉体一段时间后会因为降温而变质产生异味，非常难处理。

最好的处理方式是以热水稀释后再处理清洁。

以上内容为本人经验总结，如果存在特异体质请使用莫古力邮递联系，为了增加参考样本，会选择适当的时间进行访谈。

————麦·特尔


End file.
